


Double the width, double the fun

by InkyJustine



Series: Drakecest Week [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Sam, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drakecest Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reference to Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Prison left Sam with a few new kinks, something he never would have told Nathan ifhe hadn't managed to walk in on him.





	Double the width, double the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Drakecest Week: Day 6 - Toys
> 
> Done with the kinky shit for now.... just kidding, I'm never done with the kinky shit.

Sam was alone. The house was empty with Nathan away on a job. 

Of course Sam missed his little brother, but he was grateful for the solitude as well as he pushed the dildo deeper and let out a moan. Living together he had barely any time to get off by himself. Usually you were expected to get off with the one you were with. Even in his head Sam didn‘t manage to call Nathan his lover, even though it was so and had been that way for a year now. He was fantasizing, too, which would have been just plain rude to do while in bed _with Nathan_. For once it wasn‘t even about his brother, either. Well, not only about him at least. A sigh escaped Sam once the dildo bottomed out, base resting against the rim of his hole. For a moment he held it there and let his fingers ghost curiously around where it was stretching him open.

In prison there had been two guys, somewhere around the middle of his time. Or had it been sooner? The years had run together so much after a while. Sam had been threatened a lot throughout that time. In prison it was almost a currency, just like cigarettes. Those two had stuck in his mind. In all the years, he had always been able to get away from _it_ , from being _violated_ in the most intimate of ways. Nothing had ever happened. He had been fortunate at least in that regard. No one had ever laid hand on him like that, not even the guards, but those two had come too close for comfort. Sam replayed the memory in his mind as he pushed two fingers inside of himself beside the dildo. They had promised to fuck him in _one_ hole, both of them at the same time.

He didn‘t know why he was still _thinking_ about it. The memory lingered, despite the fact that it had never happened for real. He had been lucky and still it had formed into a fantasy that made Sam uneasy, sick, just as much as it was turning him on. He gasped at the stretch of his fingers beside the toy. It hurt and he stilled. He should have started with one, he chided himself. Still, he imagined Nathan between his legs, pressed against his chest and some faceless stranger pressed against his back while Nathan kissed him and _both their cocks where pushing into him_. 

Sam groaned and trembled. The dildo wasn‘t enough to make the fantasy seem real, only thick enough to fake one cock. And his fingers weren‘t the right size either. He squirmed where he lay and flushed all the way down his chest. He had never told Nathan about his fantasy and if he had to be honest, he wasn‘t about to. All the better that he still had time until Nathan was about to get home.

It was, possibly, just a little weird to jerk off while having a „boyfriend“, although it was even weird to call Nathan that. It felt foreign on his tongue, a term for younger times. And Nathan wasn‘t going to agree to play out whatever Sam was fantasizing about and truly, Sam didn‘t even feel like having a stranger fuck him, either. He‘d had enough of that in his life. Besides, he didn‘t feel like sharing _Nathan_ in particular. He closed his eyes.

Maybe one day he could actually muster up the courage to ask Nathan for this. Sam snorted. As if. He didn‘t want to imagine Nathan‘s face if he told him about it. 

And then he startled, yelping as the dildo went in at a more painful angle when Nathan stormed into his room as if he had summoned him with the power of his thoughts alone. Whatever Nathan had been saying was cut off as they both froze and Sam tried to calm his racing heart. For one, Nathan hadn‘t stormed in because he had heard Sam‘s fantasy. Two--

„Weren‘t you supposed to still be at your job?“ Sam yelped, caught between shoving the dildo back in or pulling it out in quiet mortification. A few weeks ago Nathan had accused him of having no shame, now he was going to learn better. Nathan had stopped two steps into the room, face slack-jawed. He was slowly reddening.

„I‘m-- Jesus- I‘m sorry,“ Nathan stuttered out and promptly turned on his heel and walked into the door frame. Sam winced at the dull thud. He could almost _see_ Nathan‘s ears reddening even further from his place on the bed.

„I should really leave,“ Nathan said. His voice was muffled as he clasped his hands to his face. Jesus, it was almost as if Nathan had never seen him naked before, or caught him masturbating. But at least it eased some of Sam‘s own embarrassment. Granted, the last time Nathan had caught him they had both been in their teens. Back then, Nathan had hit his head on the door frame too, but back then he had kept going, too, storming out.

„Come on, nothing you‘ve never seen before,“ Sam said, keeping his voice light and teasing. He still wasn‘t sure what to _do_ with the dildo, but he didn‘t dare to move when Nathan turned and yep, his ears were red like tomatoes. His eyes were skipping all over the place, looking at anything _but_ Sam, but his breath hitched noticeably when Sam pulled his fingers free, catching the movement. 

After a moment in which never of them moved, Sam shuffled to his knees and gasped when that settled him more firmly on the dildo. He saw Nathan‘s hands twitch and clench at the noise. At seeing _that_ , Sam‘s hole fluttered around the toy. If it wasn‘t for the mortification, Sam thought he could come from this. He wasn‘t much for being watched while getting off, but Nathan was different. With Nathan he could almost imagine he could. Nathan‘s steady gaze on him didn‘t make him less aroused at all. 

„How did your trip go?“ Sam asked, teasing lilt to the words. They were meant to distract, but--

Nathan‘s breath caught in his throat, Sam could _hear_ it, before he said, „I don‘t really want to talk about it. Not right now.“ There was a small waver to his voice.

When Sam‘s gaze dropped down to the front of Nathan‘s pants he could see how the fabric had tented. Sam licked his suddenly dry lips and beckoned him closer. Something in his belly clenched as he watched as Nathan came to him. 

„Aren‘t you going to give me a welcome kiss?“ Sam asked with a teasing smile. His little brother looked like he wished the ground to open up and swallow him, even though it was Sam crouched on a bed with a dildo hilt-deep in his ass.

Nathan let out a laugh. „Shouldn‘t it be the other way around? You‘ve been home all day and I was at work.“

„Shut up and kiss me, Nathan,“ Sam told him and was rewarded with Nathan doing just that. His hand slid around the back of Sam‘s head, carding through his hair and _pulling_ , drawing a gasp out of Sam as his back arched. Their tongues slid against one another and Sam used the distraction to open Nathan‘s pants. When he palmed his little brother, Nathan moaned into his mouth. 

„Sam,“ Nathan gasped when Sam‘s fingers slid into his underwear and pulled him out, stroking him a few times before they separated and he could lean forward and take him into his mouth, wasting no further breath on words. Nathan let out another moan, hardening further. 

It was almost what Sam wanted. A cock in his mouth and a cock in his ass, albeit an artificial one. There had been threats of that, too, but with Nathan it was _exciting_. His own cock was all but drooling at the feeling and Sam shifted to feel the dildo inside of him, rolling his pelvis down onto it and groaning around Nathan, making _him_ gasp as well at the vibration. Sam licked up the underside of Nathan‘s cock and Nathan‘s hands found their way into his hair as Sam let him thrust into his mouth. 

When Nathan was on the brink, Sam pulled away and tightened his fingers around the base of his cock to stave off his release.

„Sam,“ Nathan moaned, „come on. Don‘t be an ass.“

Sam pressed his lips together and then asked, „Do you want to do something new?“

Nathan experimentally, moved in his grip and hissed when that only made it tighten further. „Is it going to involve ripping my cock off?“ he choked out and Sam loosened it again, laying an apologetic kiss on the head of Nathan‘s cock and making him laugh.

Sam shifted on the dildo again and moaned. 

Nathan thrusted into his grip again. „Can I just fuck you?“ There was a pleading note to his voice that made Sam _almost_ give in.

„My idea was something along those lines,“ Sam assured him and finally let him go. 

„So what is it?“ Nathan asked and moved onto the bed beside Sam, settling against him and mouthing against Sam‘s throat. One of his arms came up to wrap around Sam‘s middle. Sometimes his brother was like a little puppy. It didn‘t make it any easy to _ask_ this.

A moment of hesitation. Then Sam heard himself say, „I want you to fuck me alongside the toy.“ He felt Nathan‘s mouth freeze against his shoulder. 

„I- what?“ Nathan sounded puzzled and Sam shifted impatiently on said toy. 

„You heard me right,“ Sam said, cringing at how defensive he sounded. 

„Won‘t it be too much?“ Nathan asked, a little worried, but he continued mouthing along Sam‘s shoulder and down over his chest. Sam tugged at the back of his head to keep him from going further down and finishing him off too quickly. 

„Don‘t worry about it, Nathan. I tried a few things already,“ Sam assured him and tried not to feel too offended when Nathan chuckled. 

„Not to brag, but my dick is a little bigger than your fingers.“

Sam bit Nathan‘s neck in retaliation and laughed. „I appreciate that about your cock,“ Sam told him. He looked at Nathan and nudged his nose against his neck. „What do you say?“

For a moment Nathan gnawed at his lips in thought. Then he said, „If you‘re sure? But you have to tell me if it‘s to much and we‘ll stop.“

Sam shrugged. „Fine by me.“ He settled back on his haunches, shifting around on the dildo and watched as Nathan got to his feet and undressed, cock bobbing as he moved through the motions. 

„How long have you wanted this?“ Nathan asked idly while he pushed his pants down and took off his socks. 

Sam tilted his head from side to side, contemplating if he should even tell Nathan. Mentions of prison always tended to shift the mood and ruining the mood _now_ was the last thing he wanted. But then, they had said they wanted to be more honest with each other. Specifically Sam after the whole Avery fiasco. 

„Since prison,“ he said slowly and winced. 

Seeing Nathan freeze, however briefly, always made Sam‘s belly clench, but then Nathan finished undressing and hopped on the bed, laying a kiss on Sam‘s lips. For a while they necked, calming down so it wouldn‘t be over too quickly. 

Then Sam turned onto his hands and knees before he could lose his nerve, feeling silly with the dildo sticking out of him. At the same time it made his breath labored, knowing Nathan‘s eyes were on him and _it was going to happen_. Finally. Nathan‘s hands laid against the small of his back, rubbing circles into his skin before one of them dropped to the dildo and pulled it out an inch before pushing it back in and drawing a gasp out of Sam. 

„Are you really sure?“ 

Sam sighed at the question. „Yes,“ he said. 

„How am I supposed to do it?“ Nathan moved the dildo again, distracting Sam for a moment. 

Sam looked back at Nathan over his shoulder. „Use your fingers first. Then- pull the dildo out and push your cock in alongside.“ 

„Alright,“ Nathan said, doubtfully. His gaze was aimed at Sam‘s ass and Sam felt exposed. A thrill of anticipation curled in his belly and he let his shoulders sink down against the bed, resting his head on his arms when Nathan‘s fingers slid carefully around his hole, which was stretched open by the toy. Then he took his fingers away. A snick of a bottle opening reached Sam‘s ears before they returned slicker. Sam had all but forgotten about the tube of lube he had been using for the dildo. 

Nathan‘s fingers circled around the toy and then pulled it out another inch. 

„Come on,“ Sam urged and panted when the tip of the fingers wormed inside. 

„ _God_ , you‘re tight, Sam.“ There was more than a hint of worry in Nathan‘s voice. „You‘re like a vice.“

„Worried about your cock?“ Sam grunted when the finger slid deeper. He bowed his back to push into the pressure.

„Yes, actually,“ Nathan admitted. „I‘m not sure I can even _fit_.“ His finger carefully worked itself deeper and Sam shuddered, pressed his face into the pillow. It felt different, _better_ than when he had done it himself. He had to take care not to come too soon.

„Are you ok?“ Nathan asked and Sam reached down to wrap a hand around his own cock, staving off the orgasm that threatened to overwhelm him. 

„Yeah, feels good,“ he grunted. „Keep going.“

Sam didn‘t know how much time passed until Nathan added a second finger and a third, twisting them inside of him. He rolled his hips back into the pressure, moaning. 

When Nathan finally pulled his fingers free, after he had added a fourth one, Sam reached back to hold the dildo in place as it threatened to slip out. He felt looser, open. His face flushed. Nathan‘s hand brushed against his as he got into position. He squeezed Sam‘s hand and pulled the dildo almost all the way out until only the very tip was still penetrating him. Then the head of his cock pressed against Sam‘s hole and they both held their breaths. 

It burned less than Sam had anticipated, when they _both_ sank into him, stretching him wider than he had before. He moaned. Nathan was going slow, but then it _hurt_ when his cock slid past the point his fingers had been able to reach. Nathan stopped and his palm rubbed circles into Sam‘s lower back as he waited for him to relax. Sam breathed through it, not daring to move. It wasn‘t too much, but his muscles had to get used to the intrusion.

„Tell me if we need to stop,“ Nathan murmured. Sam appreciated his brother‘s self-control, even more so when Nathan‘s hand reached underneath him to stroke his cock. Then he slid deeper again, inch by inch working his way inside until he had bottomed out. 

„Wait,“ Sam grunted, eyes squeezed shut. With a shuddering breath he buried his face into his arms, clutching at the fabric of the pillow underneath him.

„God, you‘re _tight_ ,“ Nathan panted. 

„Your cock doing ok?“ Sam asked unsteadily, forcing himself to relax. The presence of both his brother‘s cock and the dildo stretched him wider than he had ever been before, but it was good. _Better_ even when the pain slowly faded, leaving only a deep and pleasant ache.

„Almost too much,“ Nathan answered, voice a little choked. He exhaled a moan and rocked a little, making Sam gasp at the _pressure_.

Once again they stilled. Nathan‘s lips touched Sam‘s shoulder blade as he bend over his back, mouthing at his skin as Sam trembled.

„Go on,“ Sam finally whispered, rolling his hips back into the thickness. He panted. When he clenched down Nathan cried out. 

Then Nathan pulled out a little, only to rock in again. His fingers dug into the top of Sam‘s ass as he held the dildo in place with his palm. Sam felt his face _burn_ at his own position, ass up and face pressed against the pillow. And then he didn‘t know what kind of noise he made when Nathan thrust back into him a little more forceful, letting him feel the whole length of him. 

It was close to too much as Sam helplessly rocked back. A moment later Nathan switched to only moving the dildo in and out before alternating between pulling the dildo out and thrusting his cock in and then switched again. The rhythm was unsteady, which only made things _better_. With the way he was stretched open it was all but impossible for Nathan to miss his prostate.

„Don‘t!“ Sam yelped when Nathan made to reach for his cock. And then he protested as Nathan pulled out. 

„You‘re making so many _noises_ ,“ Nathan told him as he rolled Sam onto his back. He sounded almost angry. „I can‘t tell if I‘m hurting you.“

Sam‘s legs fell open of their own accord. His limbs were trembling, his chest heaving. „They‘re all good noises,“ he assured Nathan and accepted Nathan into his arms when he laid down between his thighs, laying a kiss on his lips. 

„I wanted to see your face, too,“ Nathan admitted between kisses and then moved back onto his knees. 

It felt different in this position, too, as Nathan pushed both the dildo and his cock back into him, more intimate face to face. Sam sighed as Nathan pushed in as far as he could and cried out when he changed the angle by bending against Sam‘s chest to kiss him as he rocked into him. They were pressed flush from chest to groin.

„Nathan,“ Sam moaned. His legs were folded back against his chest. He felt open, _exposed_ and squirmed on Nathan‘s cock. He couldn‘t have moved even if he had wanted to. 

Then Nathan reached down and tugged the dildo _up_ slightly, while thrusting _in_ , and Sam came with a shout, spilling between their bellies. 

Nathan kept going, fucking into him more harshly then before and Sam idly thought that _next time_ he had to ask Nathan to fuck him hard right from the start, none of that gentle lovemaking. 

A moment later he felt _wet_ when Nathan came, moaning open-mouthed against Sam‘s throat as he pushed against him, curling his back. Then Nathan held himself up on his arms above him until Sam pulled him down onto his chest, whispering praises into his sweaty hair.

They kissed as they came down and then Nathan pulled out and Sam winced at how open he felt, how Nathan‘s come spilled out of him onto the sheets underneath him. The dildo clattered to the floor when Nathan pulled it out as well and let it fall over the side of the bed without a care. 

„Hey, that was new,“ Sam said weakly and chuckle when Nathan shook his head in disbelief. Then he snuggled back into his side, curling into him.

„You ok, Sam?“ Nathan asked when Sam winced as he stretched out his legs. He felt _sore_ and his muscles were shaking, trembling. 

„More than ok,“ Sam promised and smiled when Nathan laid his head on Sam‘s shoulder. „So how did your trip go?“ 

„It went well.“ Nathan yawned and nuzzled Sam‘s throat. „You should come with me next time. No one shot us.“

„They probably would have if I had been there,“ Sam pointed out and bend his head enough to lay a kiss on Nathan‘s temple. 

Nathan snorted. „As if. People shot me plenty when you weren‘t around.“

„Good point,“ Sam said and chuckled. 

„You know,“ Nathan said when Sam‘s eyes had slipped shut, „next time we can try it the other way. You seemed to enjoy yourself.“

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hope to get more into plotty stuff again after this week. Especially since there's so many WIPs now.  
> Apologies that the ending was a little rushed.


End file.
